Amber's Generation
by PunkerMeg
Summary: Amber is the next generation of the "Mahieu family"-created by Bianca Christian. Don't worry! THIS IS NOT PLAGERIZED! Just to let you know I am her friend and I decided to write the sequel to her story. Don't read this unless you've read "A S a story of l


Today was the first day of school and Malik was to pick me up. We were going to start our Junior Year now, but Monica still didn't have a boyfriend. Jeff had tried to go out with her again, but she was convinced that he only wanted to go out with her for sex; so she resisted each and every time. He got frustrated and proved itto her that he wasn't going out with anyone else and announced in a public park in front of everyone including the little kids that he wasn't very sexually active anymore.  
  
After getting ready, Malik picked me up and in the car I smelled sweet smelling cologne so I said, "Hey Malik, is that new cologne you're wearing; give me some." Malik sighed, reached into his pants pocket, pulled out the cologne, and sprayed it on me. I breathed in the air pleasantly and said, "So what are your classes?"  
  
He had memorized them and said, "Second; history, third; calculus, fourth; English, fifth; P.E. What's yours?"  
  
"Mine are second; calculus, third; creative writing, fourth; civics, and fifth; P.E." I said and shrugged, "At least we have P.E. together."  
  
"Yeah, I'll walk you to your first class." He said.  
  
When we got out of the car, we walked hand-in-hand to my Homeroom. He surprised me when he kissed me deeply, in the middle of the hall, when I was only expecting a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you at your creative writing class."  
  
"Okay bye." I said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
The day was boring until lunch came and Malik walked with me. "So how was your first half of the day?" Malik asked me after he hugged me.  
  
"Boring, and you're starting to sound like my parents." I said to him.  
  
"Shut up, I was just trying to see how your day went." Malik put his arm around me while walking into the lunch area.  
  
I went and sat at my table and Malik walked over to his table and sat with his friends. I didn't really like his friends. They all didn't have girlfriends and wished that I was there's. On top of that they referred to me as a 'nice piece of ass.' Malik didn't like the way his friends referred to me either, though they were his best friends from back when Malik was a royal asshole. I was looking over at Malik, and he looked really good today, better than most days, over our break he had grown in his facial and grew a little under his lower lip. And his shoulders were broader.  
  
"Earth to Amber, hello," Monica said waving her hands in my face.  
  
"Huh, what, oh."  
  
"I see your admiring lover boy over there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go ahead have your fun, but I remember a time when you were going gaga for a certain ass named Jeff." I said smirking at her.  
  
"Whatever, so when are you going to jump Malik you've been with him for almost a year."  
  
"When I want to."  
  
"Hmm...seems like you have him on automatic." "Umm...sure..."  
  
"Hey amber," I heard Malik's voice from behind.  
  
He sat down next to me and put his arm around me to bring me closer to him.  
  
"So what brought you away from your friends?" I asked.  
  
"Because they're assholes and not mention scrubs," My friend Haley said.  
  
"Well I believe Haley answered your question, but I wouldn't say scrubs," Malik said.  
  
I took out my lunch. And began to eat, Malik picked up a piece of my sandwich and fed it to me.  
  
"Awww..." My friends said.  
  
I rolled my eyes then kissed Malik.  
  
"God you act like you two act like you're married." Monica said.  
  
"Come on Malik, we have to talk." I said and got up leaving my lunch on the table.  
  
We walked outside of the lunchroom and I led him to the corner of one of the buildings. "Yeah." He said looking around.  
  
"Since we've been going out for almost a year and one half, I think that we should take another large step." I said grabbing him by the arm, pulling him over, and roughly kissing him. It lasted for about two minutes and I hadn't noticed that the bell had ringed and people were walking past us pointing and saying immature little things.  
  
"Miss Mahieu, please get off of Mr. Delray. Miss Mahieu!" said Mr. Bardon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
In the counselor's office, Ms. Loker said, "Now, we do allow kisses on the cheeks and we are pretty lenient on hugs, but what you were doing with Mr. Delray, is-how can I say it- lewd?"  
  
I could feel my face reddening as I looked at the ground. "We'll let you off easy this time with just a warning, but if this activity continues you will be excluded from some of your classes and be chosen to sit at the back of the class with the other hmm...-how do I say- problem students? Understood?"  
  
"Yes." I said and walked out quickly to meet Malik.  
  
"So this next step, since you want it so bad, when shall we take it?" he asked me with a suggestive look on his face.  
  
"Some time soon. Very soon." I said chuckling and staring up at him with that admiring look on my face.  
  
"Someone's horny," Malik said under his breath and walked away towards his other class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Well it was PE and I was watching Malik run, god those PE shorts looked so good on him. Wait what the hell am I saying, that thought didn't come out of my mind. But on the other hand he would look so good without his shirt running.  
  
"Amber, amber, god this is the second time today I caught you staring," Monica said while I continued to undress Malik with my eyes.  
  
"Monica, ummm...shut up," I said waving my hand and dismissing her, without taking my eyes off of Malik.  
  
"Amber go ahead just fuck him already."  
  
"I wi-...I mean...go away."  
  
"Uh huh," Monica said walking away.  
  
"Amber I need your advice," I heard Jeff's voice.  
  
I looked away form Malik then turned and said, "God damn it, don't you people have PE."  
  
"Well obviously you don't because I have noticed that you have been staring at Malik the whole time."  
  
"Hey at least I have someone to stare at."  
  
"I've done everything I could to get Monica to go out with me, but she won't. I'm getting really pissed off."  
  
"There's one thing you haven't done." I said beginning to undress Malik with my eyes again.  
  
"What is it? What is it?" he said anxiously.  
  
"You haven't told her why you feel so much for her." I said beginning to lick my lips.  
  
"I'll try that...hmm... you may be right, k thanks Amber." He said, hugged me and walked away.  
  
At the end of the day all I could do is think of Malik. Not just Malik, but Malik without any clothes on. I ran up to him and kissed him with a lot of tongue after school. "Wow. That was nice." He said as he shut the car door behind me.  
  
"So are you free to come over to my house today." I asked him suggestively.  
  
"No, sorry baby, I have to work. I'm free tomorrow though." He said and smiled at me as he turned the corner.  
  
"No, that's not it! You need to be free today." I pleaded.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't get today off. I swear I'll stay every waking hour with you tomorrow if you want me to."  
  
I frustrated tear slid down my cheek. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!???!!! I asked myself internally. Before I got out of the car, Malik kissed my left cheek, my nose, and then my right cheek and said, "If I have to, I will come over and stay with you until your dad threatens to kill me." That made me even more frustrated, so I didn't say anything and somberly walked up to my door. As I opened the door I saw Ben and his new little girlfriend making out on our new couch.  
  
"Ben, get the fuck away from that little whore!" I shouted as Ben got off of her as I ordered and sat up straight.  
  
"Now you little slut! You get the fuck away from my brother! I know where you live! You live with that little ho Samantha Dayton!" I demanded as she ran crying out the door.  
  
"Hey, you don't know her." He said annoyed.  
  
"Now don't start with me Mr. Hot pants. Take that little stiffy and put it away!" I said and marched upstairs.  
  
"OK mom." He said and started off to his room.  
  
"That's who I'll be calling if I spot you with her again!" I shouted as I slammed my door. I began to cry myself for no reason at all. At least I could see no reason. I guess I'm just a hormone-driven-teenager; I thought to myself.  
  
Later on I barely even ate dinner and right after that I went to bed. I had a nice dream. It was Malik undressing out there in the field where he had been running and motioning me to come and join him. His clothes seemed to be appearing on him again no matter how many times he took them off. It was still a good sight until I heard the annoying buzzing of my alarm and I had noticed that my face was stained with tears.  
  
It was PE time again, and once again I was stuck at the bleachers watching Malik doing jumping jacks. This time no one was there to bother me, and I had seen Jeff walking hand-and-hand with Monica during passing. Plus this time Malik was walking towards me with a concerned look on his face. When he reached me, he said, "Amber, you doing OK."  
  
"Malik, are you coming to my house after school today?"  
  
"No."  
  
I heaved in a big breath of air and almost started screaming, but Malik covered my mouth just in time.  
  
"I'm just kidding." He said and hugged me.  
  
After school I jumped right into Malik's car and Malik let me drive. I drove like a maniac trying to hurry to my house. Malik clutched the bottom of the seat for safety. I stopped and the car screeched. In silence I burst open the door and there was no Ben and no slut. Thank God. I began ripping off Malik's clothes as we walked and ran into Ben. "Uh, I'm gonna go now- outside with Mike and them. Bye." He ran downstairs quickly and slammed the door behind him muttering, "Yeah OK sure I'm Mr. Hot pants...whatever." Forget him; I thought and ripped off his pants. I tore off my shirt, jumped on my bed and motioned him to move further as I lay on my back.  
  
He walked towards the bed and pulled a little packet out of his pocket. He was moving slowly and it was kind of making me mad, and I frowned.  
  
"What Amber, do you want me to jump you or something?"  
  
"No just hurry up I've been waiting long enough," I said getting up out of my bed and taking off his belt.  
  
His pants were baggy so they kind of fell down by themselves. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my bed. Instead he put his arms around me and then, set me down on the bed, then got into the bed with me. Under the covers, he took off his boxers and then put on our little latex friend. Malik kissed me slowly, very slowly like he was purposely teasing me. Malik held himself up on one hand and began taking off my pants, and underwear. After I kicked off the last of my clothes, I looked up at Malik and he looked down at me. And for a brief moment I felt connected with him, like his eyes were reassuring me that nothing bad would ever happened to me as long as he was with me. Malik's eyes were kind and always seemed to have a shine in them.  
  
"Are you ready Amber," Malik said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Yes, I have been."  
  
Malik started to began the process, this was my first time and I think it was his also. When he started to enter I closed my eyes, some of my friends had told me that it would hurt awhile for the first time and as he began I started to realize. Malik went slowly until we were fully connected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up at about 4:30 alone in my bed with a note tied to my hand. It said:  
  
I had to go. Your dad came home and I snuck out the back door. Call me right away! Sorry, Love Malik I smiled to myself as I undid the yellow yarn and threw away the note. In about five minutes I received a call from Monica. "Where have you been? You never answered your phone!" she said with a disgruntled voice.  
  
"Let's just say I was busy." I said.  
  
"More like gettin' busy!"  
  
"Hey who told you that?"  
  
"I could just tell because you sound very happy. Much happier than you were at school today."  
  
I sighed, "Yeah."  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yeah." I said and she squealed, "God its not like I'm pregnant or anything."  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"Why would I tell you that and how would I know? He's the only guy who I've had sex with, damn."  
  
"Oh yeah, you have a point."  
  
"But still how was it, I mean I know you were just waiting for him to put out that fire of yours."  
  
"Yes, it was liberating, but at the same time I feel like I gave up something."  
  
"Well, Amber you did."  
  
"I know but I didn't know it would feel this way."  
  
"Malik loves you I'm sure he won't let anything happen to you, and he won't ever hurt you."  
  
"I know Monica, oh yeah and I was supposed to call him right away so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
I hung up the phone then called Malik.  
  
"Hello," Malik's mom answered.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Delray can I speak to Malik."  
  
"Sure."  
  
There was a pause and then I heard a phone on the other end pick up.  
  
"Hello," Malik said.  
  
The other phone hung up  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Amber, you didn't call me right away," he said chuckling.  
  
"I know, but Monica called right when I picked up the phone."  
  
"Oh, what did she want," Malik asked.  
  
"Apparently while we were together, the phone rang a couple of times."  
  
"Okay, I have one last question," He said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I wanted to know why you hugged Jeff," Malik said his voice a bit shaky.  
  
"I gave him advice and he was happy, the idiot was overjoyed that's all."  
  
"Oh, so ummm...how did you feel about today?"  
  
"It was nice for the most part."  
  
"Are you going to have one of those fits again?"  
  
"I hope not I don't even really know what the hell was wrong with me, maybe just the hormones." I said.  
  
"So are you saying that your hormones are the only reason you wanted to have sex with me?"  
  
"No. I already wanted to; I guess it was just frustration that made me rip off your clothes in front of my little brother; not that I knew he was there."  
  
Malik laughed, "OK, so are we going to act the same way around each other because from what I've seen from other people, everything changes in their relationship after sex."  
  
"No of course not, Malik, I think from what you heard those people didn't really love each other like we do."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I was just a little timid because I really don't want this to end."  
  
Malik decided to change the subject, "So I guess Monica is going out with Jeff now; you did great. What did you tell him because he isn't the asshole I always thought he was, anymore."  
  
"I don't know why he stuck with Monica. I just think that he saw something in her that made him keep trying; it might have been how she was nervous to have sex with him and how she kept holding it off. I think maybe that was why all he wanted to do was go out with her because she was the only one who didn't jump his bones."  
  
"And maybe because she was his first actual challenge." Malik added in.  
  
"Yeah, and just yesterday I kind of screamed at Samantha Dayton's little sister for making out with Ben on our new couch and left her crying out the door."  
  
"Oh shit, Samantha's gonna come after you."  
  
"Oh well, I'll just wait for the approach; I'm sure it wouldn't be a bother for your friends protecting me."  
  
"That's true, and so will I; Samantha's going to have to face an army of guys before she can lay one hand on you."  
  
"Thanks, but do you really think you have to get guys to help?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you think she'll have the whole football team on her side, you know she's been with all of them."  
  
"True, but wrong."  
  
"So did Jeff really dump Samantha yet?"  
  
"Yeah, and she is really pissed off. He didn't even give her anything the last time they went out. We better watch out for Monica so your group is going to have to do the same and protect her."  
  
"Oh we will, don't worry, a lot of my friends are also secretly obsessed with Monica too."  
  
"Oh that's comforting." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey they figured since they can't get you, Monica is another victim, but they can't get her either. They're just a group of guys who can't get decent girlfriends. Tommy said that Samantha had her first time with him in seventh grade. They had locked the door to the janitor's closet and accidentally in the process locked themselves in."  
  
I laughed, "Malik, my stomach's growling, I gotta go eat."  
  
"Okay Amber, call I back. Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye." I cradled the phone in the receiver. Until then did I realize that Ben had seen me ripping off Malik's clothes? Oh God; I thought to myself. He wasn't stupid so I guess he could tell what was going on. I got dressed and walked downstairs to see Ben and Tyler watching a movie. I sighed.  
  
Right before I reached the kitchen, Tyler said, "So is it true that you were ripping your boyfriends clothes off down here?"  
  
"Hey is dad still here?"  
  
"No he went to the store." Ben replied.  
  
"Then Tyler, shut the fuck up!" I said.  
  
"Oooo sexy. I like that." Tyler said in his little annoying voice.  
  
I sighed again. I guessed if I ignored him, he wouldn't tell me his little wise cracks. I decided to make some food. So as I was cooking it, I could hear Ben and Tyler snickering and looking at me. "What is it now, children?"  
  
"Isn't that Malik's jacket on the couch?" Ben said pointing to that familiar jacket.  
  
"Shut up! He let me borrow it!" I countered.  
  
"Sure; I bet he let you borrow something else." Tyler said.  
  
"You know what? If you two don't shut up, I'll go over there and pour this boiling water on you!" I shouted.  
  
They knew that I wouldn't actually pour the water on them but I would make them sorry.  
  
"All I know is that Malik is the luckiest guy in the world," Tyler said laughing.  
  
"Okay, Tyler that's enough she is my sister."  
  
"Yeah she is your sister, but she is also fine as hell."  
  
After I finished eating I sat on the couch and picked up the phone. Even though I was taking the risk of Ben and Tyler being there I would risk it. I dialed Malik's number.  
  
"Hello,' I heard Malik's voice.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking of you, naked with honey smeared all over," Tyler said.  
  
"Who the hell was that," Malik said getting a bit mad.  
  
"Oh one of Ben's little friends."  
  
"Okay well I'll be over to scare some sense into him."  
  
"Malik you don't have to do that, you could just come over and we could-"  
  
"Have wild monkey sex," Tyler said and they both laughed.  
  
"Malik, never minds come over."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
In about two minutes, the doorbell rang and Tyler ran over to it to answer it. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he said with bad acting skills.  
  
"Hi my name is Malik, and I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't let me through this door." Malik said in a pleasant, sarcastic voice.  
  
"So you're the lucky guy." He said as he let him through.  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Malik looked at him skeptically.  
  
"That you made Amber scream." He joked and ran away to use Ben as his human shield.  
  
"So how's Miss Dayton?" Malik said to Ben.  
  
"Dumped." Ben said and crossed his arms, "She was two-timing me with this dumbass named T.J. and there's a fight tomorrow."  
  
"Really." I said, "I'd love to see you get twisted around like a pretzel."  
  
"Shut up." Ben said, "I'm gonna win anyway."  
  
"Come here." Malik said, "I'll teach you a thing or two."  
  
Ben walked over to him, and as he was teaching Ben how to use defense, Tyler turned to me, "So sexy, I'd like to teach you a couple of those moves."  
  
I ignored him. He got up and stood in front of me. Before I knew it, he was groping my upper thigh. Malik saw, ran over to him, picked him up, threw him on the couch, and smacked him in the nose. I heard him whimper, then stand up again as if he didn't even feel anything, "That didn't hurt." He started walking fast towards the kitchen.  
  
Malik shouted, "You want me to make it hurt?"  
  
"That was awesome!" Ben said.  
  
Malik laughed, "You'll be able to do that soon enough."  
  
We decided to watch a movie. The door opened and my dad appeared, "Hey Amber, Malik, Ben, and Tyler. We have a full house here; don't we?" He went upstairs into his room and shut the door.  
  
"Dad!" Ben called, "Michael, Dustin, and Brad are coming over! I already asked Mom!"  
  
"Great." Dad called sarcastically. In about two minutes, the doorbell rang and three thirteen year olds walked inside. They were all looking at me and not Ben.  
  
"What?" I said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah. What?" Malik said coldly.  
  
"Nothing." Dustin said quickly. All five of them including Ben and Tyler sat next to Malik and I. The oldest, Dustin sat next to me. His dark brown eyes stared at me until the point came that it was uncomfortable. I looked at him questionably and he quickly looked away and snickered with his friends.  
  
"Oh shit!" Malik said and stared at his watch, "I gotta go to work."  
  
He kissed me and I whispered pleadingly, "Keep me with you."  
  
"I can't, but if they touch you, I'll chop off their hands." He said loud enough so that everyone could hear him.  
  
After he left I just sat there watching the movie. "Love your pink panties." Dustin said undressing me with his eyes.  
  
"And how would you know they're pink." I said annoyed, "They're not."  
  
"I know." Dustin replied quickly, "They're blue, and unfortunately not a thong."  
  
I saw Ben from the corner of my eyes slipping out of the room, "Ben you get your ass back in here and explain!"  
  
He ran up the stairs. "Wish I could do what Malik did." Brad said. This was getting very uncomfortable. I knew I couldn't call my dad because I would have to tell him why they were saying this. Tyler ran upstairs following Ben.  
  
"I agree." Michael said licking his lips.  
  
"Back away." I said not budging. They move in closer. Dustin grabbed me by my waist, forcefully pulled me to him, and started lifting up my shirt. The rest up them reached under my shirt and undid my bra. I started hitting Dustin, but he didn't take his head out. Suddenly Ben appeared in the room and pushed his friends away while I was still hitting Dustin. He jumped on Dustin, who knocked his head into my breasts, and I ran upstairs hooking my bra again. I shut the door to my room and took in a deep breath.  
  
Ben came in and said, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Ben how did they know-uh things?" I said, and before Ben could run out I grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"Well-they-uh-kind of saw some things when you and Malik were doing it." He stuttered.  
  
My face was reddening in rage, "How did they manage to see that?"  
  
"I went to the bathroom and they were at the house, and they kind of looked into your room. You never shut the door!" he said looking at the ground.  
  
"That's no excuse at all. When exactly did they come in?" I said.  
  
"About ten minutes after I saw you ripping off Malik's clothes." He replied nervously.  
  
He obviously told them and they ran over, realizing that, I said, "Ben, just go, go away and lock the door." He did so, and all I could think about was how I was going to tell Malik?  
  
God damn, no wonder why a lot of girls thirteen to twenty-one have been raped. That was just sick and wrong; I decided to call some of my friends over to balance out the overgrown testosterone group down there. First I picked up the phone and called my mom's cell phone.  
  
"Ashley Mahieu speaking," My mom said in her professional voice.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hey Amber, how are you."  
  
"Angry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All of Ben's little horny friends are over and Malik had to leave for work."  
  
"Yeah I'd be angry if I were in your shoes too, but I told him he could have them over."  
  
"Well then can I have some of my friends over then?"  
  
"Sure, where is your dad?"  
  
"He's in your room watching TV."  
  
"Why didn't you ask your dad?"  
  
"You know what he would say."  
  
"Oh yeah, okay well I am stuck in unbelievable traffic so I should be home at about 7:30."  
  
"Okay mom, love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
I felt guilty at that moment, about not telling my mom about Malik and I. I'm sure she would notice a change later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
After I had told Monica, Haley, Veronica, and Jessica what had happened they all scowled at Ben's friends as they walked by. When Ben's friends saw that my friends were over, they looked at them greedily (the way they had looked at me before). "Those boys are little assholes begging for attention." Veronica said and we all nodded in agreement, "Lets do something when they're sleeping."  
  
"That's so middle school of us, but yes, that would be fun. Anyone up for it?" Haley said evilly.  
  
Everyone said, "Yeah." and laughed. Later on in the night, we all got into our pajamas and laid on my bed. "Yuck. They just had sex on this. What are we doing?" Haley said and quickly jumped off.  
  
"I changed the sheets." I lied. Relieved, she jumped on again.  
  
In about five minutes, all of Ben's friends walked in, only in their boxers. Tyler in the lead, saying, "Hey ladies." We all laughed at him, until he jumped onto Monica.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She said in disgust. The rest of them jumped onto Veronica, Haley, Jessica, and me. This all turned into a war of keeping them off my bed. Ben wouldn't get off of Veronica. Dustin pulled down his boxers and showed us, something we all didn't want to see. All the other boys ran out.  
  
"Get out you perv," Haley yelled loud enough to be heard through the house.  
  
"Amber what's-." My dad walked into my room and looked down at Dustin, frowned and heaved in a breath to yell. "BEN!"  
  
Ben ran over to my room, by then Dustin had pulled his boxers up.  
  
"Ben what the fuck is he doing in your sister's room, flashing himself?"  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would do that." They walked out of my room and my dad closed the door behind him.  
  
"Damn, your dad has a temper," Veronica said.  
  
"Yeah but my mom says he wasn't always like that."  
  
I heard the front door open and close and my mom was home. I hope my dad doesn't tell her what Ben's friend did, because it would turn to hell in the house. About 5 or 6 minutes later my mom came up to my room.  
  
"Hey Amber, Monica, Haley, Jessica Veronica." My mom said smiling.  
  
"Hey Ashley," My friends said in unison. My mom didn't like to be call Mrs. Mahieu because she didn't want to seem too grown up.  
  
"Hey mom," I said.  
  
"So you guys going to order a pizza or do you guys want me to cook."  
  
"That's okay, mom, go rest we'll order a pizza or some Chinese."  
  
"Okay cool," My mom said walking out and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Your mom's pretty cool," Haley said.  
  
"So did you tell her about you know?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because my mom would skin me alive if she knew I had sex in this house in full view of my brother and not mention that it would be kind of weird to just walk up to her and say 'Mom, I had sex this afternoon after school.' " I said.  
  
"Yeah that's true, but are you going to tell her."  
  
"Sure, right when I am about to move out of the house."  
  
All of us laughed.  
  
Ben opened the door and poked his head.  
  
"Hey girls," Ben said in a sincere tone.  
  
"Hey, "They all said.  
  
Ben meandered in, closed the door and sat in the middle of our circle on my bed.  
  
"I'd like to say that I am sorry for everything my friends did to you guys, including me; he said looking over at Veronica. And I'm not saying this because my dad told me to, I just thought we were assholes and that we shouldn't have acted that way."  
  
Ben was cute when he was being normal. When he got older he would make some girl really happy one day. But now he was capturing the hearts of all of my friends.  
  
"Aww..." All of my friends cooed after Ben's little speech, and moved in closer to hug him.  
  
"You see Ben all you have to do is be nice and you'll get all the attention you want, now please leave and don't come back in my room." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Okay Amber," He said walking out of my room happy and graceful.  
  
"Your little brother is cute, hey if he were a few years older I would-."  
  
"Haley, please don't, you'll damage my mind to unbelievable lengths if you say anything like that," I said with a disgusted look on my face.  
  
Shortly after that I ordered the food and my mom answered the door and brought the bag up and we got out what we wanted and my dad, my mom, and Ben's friend got the rest of the boxes of food. I put in a movie, you know one of those really romantic one's that you can watch over and over again but they still warm your heart.  
  
"This movie is the best, I can't believe he cheated on her because she wouldn't stay with him past curfew," Haley whispered, to us and partly to herself."  
  
My phone rang; I had my own line, just because of Ben.  
  
"Well I wonder who that is," Monica said, knowing that only my friends and Malik knew my line number.  
  
"Hello," I said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
Haley and Monica, who were sitting right next to me heard and started to snicker.  
  
"Hi. So you're back?"  
  
"Yeah, what does it look like?" Malik joked.  
  
"Guess whose over." I said looking at everyone in my room.  
  
"Hmmm.Monica, Haley. who else?"  
  
"Veronica and Jessica." I said and they looked up at me.  
  
"So I guess I can't come over." Malik said reluctantly.  
  
"But you two can't have sex." Haley said and her and Monica started snickering again.  
  
"Thank you, Haley." I said annoyed.  
  
"Uh. I'll just come over tomorrow then."  
  
"Love you, bye."  
  
"Bye, Malik." My friends sang.  
  
"You too, bye." I cradled the phone in the receiver.  
  
"Hey, we should go shopping up north someday; I heard they made a new mall." Veronica said.  
  
"Yeah, but that's like, 45 minutes away." Jessica complained.  
  
"So, we're going, OK? OK." I said as they nodded their heads.  
  
Monica added, "How about in a couple of weeks because I have to go on a stupid camping trip up in the mountains with my parents?"  
  
"OK." We all agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
I woke up feeling pretty good. It had been a week since that day of the sleep over. It was the start of fall, and that trees of our neighborhood looked almost inspiring. You know the inspiration of change. My mom started to notice that Malik is coming over more often. And she has started to pay more attention. Sooner or later she's going to suspect, that there is something different about our relationship. Next weekend my friends and I were to go to the new mall. Monica is camping with her parents, so Malik has been coming over on a regular day-to-day basis. Once again, I say that my mom has noticed the rise of our intimacy. I walked downstairs and made eggs. While eating them, my mom confronted me with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Amber, can I talk to you in private after you eat." She said and my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Uhm sure." I said nervously, and she could see the reluctantness in my voice.  
  
She ate her Granola Bar and began to stare at me with a blank look on her face. Don't look up-I thought to myself. I didn't finish my breakfast because of the nauseating feeling in my stomach. She finished when I did, shoving the end of her granola bar in her mouth before I could leave the room.  
  
"You're room?" she asked me.  
  
"Uh. yeah." I said biting down on my lip. This was it. She was going to ask me "the question".  
  
In my room she sat on my bed across from me as if acting like one of my friends. "So.Amber.have you been...sexually active lately?" she asked me biting down on her lip the way I did.  
  
"Uh.no-of course-not." I said, "Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Are you sure? You've been acting so hmm. different? Plus lately, Malik has been coming over so much more than he usually came." She said looking at me skeptically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?" she said acting like she didn't know what she was hearing.  
  
"I have." I said.  
  
"What?!?" she shouted, "Oh my god! How come you didn't tell me this before? Oh my. Oh my." She started breathing as hard as she did when she saw Malik and I lying in bed together.  
  
"Mom, please stop. God its not like I slit my wrists or anything." I said. She hugged me for about five minutes, said, "Lets hope." and walked out of my room leaving the door open. Ever since Ben and I became teenagers, she's had these panic attacks. Telling someone this close to me felt weird, but I felt pretty reassured now that I had. I was hoping that she wouldn't tell my dad. If that had happened, my dad would have taken a knife to Malik's throat, or used some torture strategies that caused a slow death. Not that my dad would actually do it. He's really not like that. I'm sure the furthest he would go is fantasize about doing it. At least that weight was lifted off my shoulders.  
  
"Hey Amber." Ben said walking into my room dressed in his new pair of clothes that I had picked out for him when we went shopping last weekend, "Would Haley like this outfit. I heard what she said. Shall I quote her?"  
  
"Ben in a few years, maybe, but now, stick with that girl down the street." I said. He did have a huge chance of going out with any girl in his grade.  
  
"Try one year. She thinks I'm hot! Next year is the only year that we'll go to school together, so we could probably hook up or something."  
  
"You think she'd gladly be the laughing stock of the high school? That's what'll happen if she goes out with a freshmen."  
  
"Not if I look like a junior."  
  
"Hmm. you may be right. But still.lay off."  
  
"I'm going to the sports department with dad today to pick up some weights and a pull up bar." He said proudly.  
  
"Are you going to use them this time, or watch them be sold at the garage sale again?"  
  
"Yeah, this time I have a reason to." He said and made a muscle in the mirror.  
  
I chuckled, "Okay, little man, you'll have to get big fast."  
  
"I know." He said and ran off shouting, "Dad! I'm ready now!"  
  
Ben ran downstairs, and closed my door. Ben had been a little more respectful then before.  
  
My phone rang and it was probably Malik.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey Amber, it's Malik you think I could come over."  
  
"Sure, and I have to tell you something when you get here."  
  
"Okay I'm going to walk over, so I should be there soon."  
  
I put on my headphones, closed my eyes and lay on my back. I can't really hear anything I only do this when Ben isn't home because I didn't want him to pull any pranks, while I was in my zone. I was halfway falling asleep. When I felt my bed sink down and I smelled Malik's distinct cologne. I opened my eyes to see him right above me. He was smiling and saying something I couldn't hear. I took out one of my earphones.  
  
"Amber you want to umm...you know do something."  
  
"Not now my mom is home."  
  
"But we could be quiet and lock your door." "I'm sorry Malik we can't my dad will be back in an hour or two."  
  
"But Amber I want you now."  
  
"Okay Malik," I said getting up and closing my door so no one would come in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret," I said.  
  
"What," Malik said smiling.  
  
"My mom knows that I have had sex with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, she asked me upfront today right before you called."  
  
"So is it okay to you know, have more fun."  
  
"I don't know lets find out."  
  
"Huh," Malik said right before I jumped him.  
  
Malik's hands moved fast to take off my pants and shirt.  
  
"Don't rip my shirt, damn." I said laughing a little too loud.  
  
"I can't help my own strength," He said licking his lips as I took off my shirt and threw it over my head.  
  
By now I was only in my bra and panties. Malik had taken off his shirt and was bent down over me kissing me. Malik unbuckled his belt, and kicked off his pants, then stood me up.  
  
"Hey I thought we were going to-"  
  
"Shhh..." Malik said putting his finger on my lips.  
  
"I just want to hold you in my arms for now, before."  
  
Slowly we walked back over to my bed and Malik guided me over and laid me down. Then laid down next to me and we both got under the covers. I kissed Malik, and he returned the favor. Soon we begging making out and I ended up on top of Malik. Then suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Amber do...oh my god," My mom closed her eyes and walked out.  
  
From her view it looked like we were naked, so you could imagine what she thought.  
  
"I think I should go talk to your mom," Malik said putting on his pants.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
* * *  
  
Malik's thoughts...  
  
"Ashley, I'm sorry you had to see that, Amber told me she told you that we were more involved then before but I didn't think you would..."  
  
"Forget it Malik your a nice guy I know you and Amber have been together long enough to start getting more serious I just didn't think it would be today."  
  
"Again I'm sorry."  
  
"Just go on back upstairs, and I won't be up there, but I'll tell you what, Scott will be back any minute now, he said he was coming back early and if he sees you like this he might..."  
  
"Ashley, I'm home."  
  
I just closed my eyes and waited for the executioner.  
  
"Hey Malik, " Ben said laughing and running upstairs.  
  
"Hey Ashley, " Scott said kissing his wife before noticing I didn't have on a shirt.  
  
"Umm...hi Malik, it looks like you don't have a shirt on."  
  
"I was...I was...up and then...amber...umm..."  
  
"Scott come up to our room and I'll explain it all for you," Ashley said grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him towards the stairs.  
  
I ran up the stairs to Amber, so I could warn her beforehand.  
  
She looked up at me right when I entered the room, "Well you don't have a lump on your head, so that's good." I walked back to bed and, without taking a second thought, I jump in with her.  
  
  
  
Ben's Thoughts  
  
I changed into my workout clothes and began doing pull-ups on my new pull- up bar that dad has just finished drilling into my wall. I was determined to get into shape for my sister's friend Haley. Oh Haley. She was so hot that I couldn't blow my chance in going out with her in a year. That's what I set my mind to and I had done 12 pull-ups. "Whew." I said. Next was the bench-pressing.  
  
When I was finished, I decided to lie on my bed and fantasize Haley and I walking to her Senior Prom, arm-and-arm. I was going to make that happen soon enough. I would be the only Froshmen at the Senior Prom. But between this time period and that, I would go out with girls my age. I knew what was going on in my sister's room because I could hear it. Malik sure was lucky to have gone out with my sister. If he hadn't, he would have probably gone out with some slut with commitment problems. My friends all knew that, and it bothered me that it seems as if the only reason they wanted to sleep over at my house is because of my sister. Oh well. all they can do is fantasize and other unmentionable things because they sure aren't getting my sister. My fight with that other guy had been delayed until tomorrow, Sunday.  
  
There was a knock on my door, "Hey Ben, you got a visitor."  
  
The door opened; it was Tyler. "Cool. You got workout stuff!" Tyler said after he just the door behind him.  
  
"Uh.yeah I need to shape up or a special lady." I said and flexed.  
  
"I know who it is. Haley; right?" Tyler said, jumped up to my pull-up bar, and started doing pull-ups.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Haha.these are easy." When he had done 15, he sat down on my chair.  
  
"I'll be there to back you up tomorrow when you fight against T.J. If, that is, something goes wrong."  
  
"Yeah thanks." I said.  
  
"Uh. sure." Tyler said.  
  
"So, do you have anyone to get in shape for?"  
  
"Not at the moment, but I just asked Sarah out."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Well. at the time I had just gotten off the phone from getting yelled at by Chelsea. She dumped me because she thought I was cheating on her with Sarah. So when I asked Sarah, she had gotten yelled at by Chelsea also. So obviously she said no."  
  
"Damn. that must've sucked." I said.  
  
"Yeah, they're just too stupid to figure out that none of its my fault."  
  
"Yeah. My sister is with Malik right now. Wanna see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm just kidding.damn. You do like her."  
  
"So."  
  
Tyler walked over to the wall and pressed his ear against it. "You're sick." I said. Tyler started to imitate what Amber was doing. He started moaning frantically and there was a knock on my door.  
  
Tyler stopped and kept his ear at the wall. The knock was coming from Amber's wall. It was obviously the headboard of her bed. "Damn, they are really getting it on!" Then he started singing Marvin Gaye's "Lets get it on."  
  
"Shut up!" I shouted through clenched teeth.  
  
"Okay, fine! I just wish I was Malik right now!"  
  
"What did I just say? That would just be bad! You having sex with my sister? Hell no!"  
  
"Hey, it doesn't seem so bad." He said turning around and laid on the carpet, his head still against the wall.  
  
He started to make those moaning noises again. They stopped. "Shut the fuck up!" we heard Malik yell.  
  
"We will!" I yelled back  
  
"Not," Tyler said afterwards.  
  
"Shut up Tyler, don't make him come in here."  
  
"I know, but, I think he's too busy with your sister to come in here," Tyler said smirking suggestively.  
  
"Can we please stop talking about my sister's sex life?"  
  
"Sure we'll talk about all those girls that want to get into your pants."  
  
I rolled my eyes, those girls were sluts there was only one girl I wanted to be with and that was that girl down the street that my sister was talking about. She acted a lot like my sister and for some reason she liked me the first time she saw me.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about those girls."  
  
"Hey what about umm.that girl that lives like a few houses down from you."  
  
"Oh you mean Melissa."  
  
"Yeah she's hot," Tyler said.  
  
"Yeah but hands off she's mine."  
  
"You want to go see if she's home."  
  
"Sure, I've got to change and stuff so I won't smell like I've been sweating."  
  
"Okay I'll be outside your room with my ear to Amber's room."  
  
I shook my head as he walked out. My friend Tyler was a nice guy but he was a very horny guy, very.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
We were walking down to Melissa's house and I was getting a bit nervous. I wanted to ask her out but I didn't want Tyler to be there breathing down my neck.  
  
"Umm.Tyler could you go hide someplace like away from Melissa's house."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, I am going to ask her out and I don't want her to be all nervous with you being there."  
  
"Okay then I'll go hide in the bush so I can hear everything."  
  
"Okay." I knocked on the door and cleared my throat. I guess it was her brother who answered the door.  
  
Before I could say anything, he shouted, "Hey Melissa, your boyfriend's here!"  
  
"Shut up, Tony!" she said as she was walking my way. At the door she stopped and stared at me.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Hi," I smiled halfway.  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause and then I decided to ask "Hey Melissa, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." I smiled nervously, but kindly.  
  
"Uhm." she thought about it, "Can I talk to you first."  
  
"Sure." I said and moved out of the way so she could walk out of her door. As we were walking, she reached for my arm and pulled it around her. Yes! She likes me! Victory!  
  
"So, what brought you over to my house to ask me out." She asked me looking directly into my eyes.  
  
"Because I've liked you for a long time, and finally got up the courage to ask you." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She slipped her arm around my lower back, and I heard someone's footsteps in back of me. I already knew that it was Tyler, but to save him some grief, I let it slide. We didn't say much, and when it came time to turn around, I heard Tyler run into the bushes.  
  
When we reached her door, she kissed me on the lips, said, "Yes" and shut the door. I started jumping up and down with my arms flailing in the air.  
  
Tyler walked out of the bushes, and said, "Now its my turn."  
  
"With who?" I asked.  
  
"Sarah's best friend; Camille."  
  
"Oh." I said and looked at him knowingly. This was his form of payback to what she did to him. When we walked up to the driveway, I began to walk away.  
  
"No! Don't go! I need your help!" he pleaded.  
  
"Okay then," I said and walked with him to the door while he rang the doorbell.  
  
Camille opened he door and she had her normal bitch expression on her face. I couldn't imagine why Tyler liked her, oh yeah she had a big ass and big boobs so there you go.  
  
"Hey, Camille, do you think we could go out?" Tyler said.  
  
"Uhm.sure." She said looking at me.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go, and you two can hang out." I said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey; you wanna come in?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure." I heard him say.  
  
  
  
Back to Amber's thoughts  
  
  
  
We are now laying in my bed, panting. I was giggling a bit.  
  
"What's so funny," Malik said.  
  
"Nothing just the feeling."  
  
"Oh, you think your dad is totally freaked out."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Oh well at least your mom isn't pissed about it."  
  
"Yeah if she was the one pissed I would have to worry."  
  
"God who wears the pants in this family?"  
  
"My mom," I said matter of factly.  
  
Malik laughed and then got out of the bed then slipped his underwear on.  
  
"I have to go shower, I don't want to go to work like this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You want to join me."  
  
"No it might turn into something other then a shower."  
  
"Please, Amber."  
  
"Okay, go ahead in and I will be in there in a minute."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's Thoughts...  
  
After Tyler sauntered into Camille's house I decided to walk back over to Melissa's house. I knocked on the door, and her brother answered.  
  
"God don't you have a life, except bothering my sister."  
  
"Tony, Shut up again." I heard Melissa say from behind.  
  
"Hey Ben why are you here you were just here about 30 minutes ago."  
  
"Yeah, Tyler went to Camille's house."  
  
"Oh god, what kind of prank is he trying to pull."  
  
"No one can fool you can they," I said laughing a bit.  
  
"Nope, and I bet he's trying to get back at Sarah."  
  
"Right."  
  
"What an asshole," She said walking out of the door and closing it.  
  
"Yeah, he can sometimes be an asshole, but he is the best friend you could ever have."  
  
"I guess, lets go to your house, and is your sister home?"  
  
"Yeah but she isn't in the best shape right now."  
  
"Oh, why."  
  
"She's kind of in her room with Malik."  
  
"Oh, oooOOOOoooh."  
  
"Yeah, they have a pretty healthy relationship," I said chuckling.  
  
We reached my house pretty soon it was only 5 or 6 houses down. We walked into the door, and Melissa headed into the living room and I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink for us. 


End file.
